inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Eldunarí
An Eldunarí (plural Eldunarya Paolini stated in an interview, that the plural of Eldunarí was Eldunarya. But Brisingr, Inheritance, Eragon's Guide to Alagaësia and the Inheritance Almanac use the plural form Eldunarí exclusively., Ancient Language for "heart of hearts") was a gem-like body organ of a dragon. Usage by Dragons Eldunarí could be used by dragons as means of storing their consciousness, allowing them to "live" after their bodies had failed them, and also becoming a powerful tool of communication while the dragon remained alive. Typically, if a dragon didn't store their consciousness in it, a dragon's Eldunarí slowly dissolved along with the dragon's body after it died. However, if a dragon wanted to, it could place its consciousness into its Eldunarí, turning it the color of the dragon's scales and making it glow. This would make the dragon's consciousness live on forever within the jewel, unless the Eldunarí was broken. A dragon whose body had died, would live on inside his or her Eldunarí. However, a dragon could not smash its Eldunarí, so if it wanted to follow its Rider into the void (as some did) then it would either get someone else to smash their Eldunarí for them, or it was wrought by one of the dragons' inexplicable pieces of magic. Galbatorix used the Eldunarí of dragons to boost his power and that was how he took control of Alagaësia. Disgorgement After a dragon had disgorged its Eldunarí, anyone in contact with it could call upon the dragon's strength and communicate with them over great distances as if they were standing next to the possessor. The energy an Eldunarí obtains for their sustenance comes from magic. When a dragon becomes resigned to their heart of hearts after death, they take with them the amount of spare energy they had when they died. Over five to seven years after the dragon's death, the amount of energy the dragon is able to store increases to astounding proportions. They obtained this energy through absorption of light. Glaedr mentioned that when a dragon had disgorged its heart of hearts and the Rider lived on, the pair became known as "Indlvarn".Brisingr, chapter Souls of Stone Although it may have been difficult for the dragon, there were many Riders and dragons that adapted and continued to serve the Riders. Often, when the Rider of the Indlvarn pair died, the dragon contained within their Eldunarí would arrange for someone to smash it for them. Once a dragon disgorged its heart of hearts, it would not grow any larger than it was at the time of removal.shurtugal.com, "May 2009 Monthly Q&A with Christopher Paolini", retrieved April 9, 2011 Use Storing energy Glaedr also told Eragon that the larger an Eldunarí was, the more energy it could store (which in turn means more powerful gramarye spells), which would provide incentive for Riders to wait until their dragons were old before having them disgorge their heart of hearts. Communication One benefit to having one's dragon disgorge their Eldunarí was easy communication between dragon and Rider over long distances. Multiple Eldunarí were capable of communicating with each other if they were close enough. Eldunarí in the books The last remaining Ra'zac told Eragon "He (Galbatorix) has more heartsss than you do," which Eragon later realized was likely a hint regarding Galbatorix's Eldunarí.Eldest, chapter Rider and Ra'zac After Murtagh asked if Eragon would be willing to go peacefully to Galbatorix, Eragon responded by saying "I would sooner tear out my own heart!" Murtagh replied "Better to tear out my hearts," a comment Eragon again realized in looking back was almost certainly a reference to Eldunarí.Brisingr, chapter Unexpected Guests Glaedr disgorged his Eldunarí and gave it to Eragon and Saphira before they all left Ellesméra. It was later revealed to Eragon and Saphira that both Galbatorix and Murtagh drew their incredible magical prowess through the enslavement of many Eldunarí.(source needed) When Glaedr revealed to Eragon the history of the Eldunarí, he mentioned that before making their pact with the Elves, the Wild Dragons kept their Eldunarí in Du Fells Nángoröth, the mountains in the center of the Hadarac Desert. Eldunari that escaped Galbatorix's control during the fall were hidden on Vroengard, in the Vault of Souls. These Eldunari helped Eragon cast the Empathy Spell, which defeated Galbatorix. Known dragons who existed as Eldunarí *Glaedr *Umaroth *Cuaroc *Valdr *Agaravel Real-world connections The name "Eldunarí" almost definitely derives from the Old Norse word, "Aldrnari," one of several words for "fire". Notes References de:Seelenhort es:Eldunarí fi:Eldurnari pl:Eldunari Eldunari